


Matters of the Mind

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay ninja boyfriends, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short, Slash, Talk of Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is determined to see to it that Sasuke gets the help he needs. Sasuke is less than grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears. This drabble, along with many of my Naruto pieces, were exclusive to my tumblr. But recently I've decided to share them on other fanfic sites so here you are. I hope you enjoy!

“Sasuke, teme, that  _ hurts _ !” Naruto’s irritated squawk of pain breaks the Uchiha’s concentration and erases the sudden violent glow which flashed in his eyes. He is calm once more.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, releasing his lover’s wrists and giving them each a tender massage with his thumb, a sort of silent request for forgiveness. 

Naruto too easily gives it to him with his usual dorky grin in place, an attempt to lighten the tensity of the mood. “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Sasuke sighs and retreats from Naruto’s bare and handsome body. He wants to continue but understands that perhaps the desire is not mutual, not after having lost control  _ again _ . Sasuke silently cursed himself for having so little restraint. Every since returning to Konoha....his temper just seemed to flare with no rhyme or reason to it. The other day he had even gone as far as to shout at Kakashi and chuck a flower pot at the, now, hokage which had promptly landed him on suspension from ANBU for a week.

Naruto sat up, his blonde hair tousled in a rather adorable way, hinting at exactly what he and Sasuke had been up to before the situation had taken a drastic turn for the worse.

“Maybe you should talk to someone.” This wasn’t the first time Naruto had suggested bringing in a third party nor did Sasuke think it would be the last. Naruto always liked to think that there was a solution to everything. 

Sasuke shook his head, staring at his hands and frowning. “I don’t think they can help. No one can.”

Naruto’s tan hand crept over and joined Sasuke’s much paler one, intertwining their fingers and squeezing warmly. Sasuke squeezed back, instantly feeling a wave of peace enter him. Naruto had that effect on him, an instantaneous calming. Sasuke didn’t need a shrink, he needed Naruto. Always.

“You haven’t even given it a chance.” Naruto insisted, leaning in closer. Sasuke could smell the salty aftermath of their quick ramen dinner from last night. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, since it was such a Naruto smell, but it wasn’t Sasuke’s favorite either.

“I already know what they’re going to say.” Sasuke spat. “So I’m just saving myself time and effort. Besides, I have you. I don’t need any head doctor to tell me what I already know.”

“And what would that be?” Naruto asked, curious, but clearly skeptical. 

“That I’m fucking insane.”

Naruto blanched and pulled away. “Don’t say that, Sasuke. You’re not crazy. You just need help. Everyone needs help sometimes and you’ve been through a lot.”

Sasuke shrugged, matching Naruto’s distance, and placed himself on the edge of their shared bed. He felt lost. Sasuke no longer had a purpose. And Sasuke had always had a purpose. Having that shining goal in his mind was what saved him from insanity most of his life. But now, he no longer had that. Itachi was dead and the war was over. There was nothing left for him. Nothing except for Naruto. But as much as Sasuke wanted him to be, Naruto sometimes wasn’t enough to keep the Uchiha’s mind busy and away from the darkness.

There was silence between them. Naruto curled in on himself, peeking out from his arms only just barely to gaze at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the floor, wiggling his toes from time to time. Too often these days they would find themselves like this, together but separate. 

“I love you, Sasuke.” Naruto cooed. He always did this when things became too quiet and awkward for him to handle. “I’ve loved you for the longest time. So please...please, get help.” He was begging. Naruto hardly ever begged. “I don’t want to lose you. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Sasuke peered over his shoulder and met Naruto’s shimmering blue eyes. Sasuke had truly missed those beautiful orbs while he’d been gone. He’d missed everything about Naruto but most of all...it was those eyes that had haunted his dreams.

“Will it make you feel better if I went? Would it make you happy?” Sasuke asked, because that was all that mattered. Naruto deserved better. He deserved to be happy and Sasuke couldn’t give him happiness in this state.

Naruto seemed to consider Sasuke’s words carefully. Naruto’s eyes hardened and his soft hands balled into tight fists which grasped at his boxers. 

“It would make me happy.” Naruto admitted, almost reluctantly. “But I don’t want you to go just to please me and shut me up. I want you to go because you want to get better. You can’t keep throwing stuff at Kakashi-sensei. One day he’s going to throw something back and I guarantee that it’s going to be a lot bigger and hurt a lot more.”

Sasuke chuckled and crawled over to his lover, pressing a sweet kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “I will go.” He finally said. “I will go because it will make you happy and it will, hopefully, fix me.”

Naruto frowned and twirled a strand of Sasuke’s hair around his index finger, giving it a sharp tug. “Teme, you don’t need fixing. You just need a little help.”

“Sure, whatever you say, dobe.” Sasuke purred affectionately, and leaned over to capture the Naruto’s lips with his own. “I love you.” 

Soon enough, the two men were back beneath the covers of their bed and showing each other just how much they really loved the other.


End file.
